Edge of glory
by Tashi Rinzen
Summary: -No-, dice Steve, atrayendo la atención de Loki hacia él. -No, Tony no te ayudaría a conquistar el mundo, eso es... él no haría eso-. Él niega con la cabeza, -Oh, Tony no tiene intención de conquistar el mundo y yo tampoco la verdad. Tengo algo mejor. Verás, la intención de Tony nunca ha sido destruir el mundo, su intención es destruir tu mundo-.


Este es un trabajo de traducción, es decir, no es mío, la autora TenSpencerRiedPlease me dio autorización para traducirlo y publicarlo aquí, todo el crédito para ella. Pueden encontrar el trabajo original en Archive of our own bajo el mismo título.

w/w/w

Edge of Glory

Cuando Tony encontró a Loki, ya había tomado una decisión sobre lo que quería hacer, pero no era un idiota y estaba a favor de utilizar todos los recursos que podía. Era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber cuándo ha sido superado. Tenía muchas ventajas contra los Vengadores, como haber construido sus armas y trajes mientras los financiaba durante la última década, pero ellos eran más que él y no había forma de ganar la pelea estando solo. Rhodey no iba a involucrarse en nada de esto, no es como que Tony fuera a contarle sus planes de todos modos, definitivamente no lo aprobaría.

Pero Loki, Loki no tenía moral de la que hablar y tenía una venganza pendiente contra los Vengadores. Parecía razonable pensar que podría llegar a un acuerdo con el dios, incluso si Tony no era lo suficientemente estúpido como para confiar en él. Loki es un tramposo por naturaleza y Tony nunca había sido del tipo de persona que confiaba en los demás fácilmente, y lo era aún menos después de que una persona que él pensaba era un buen amigo lo traicionara. Nunca hubo un momento en el que Tony supusiera que era más importante que Bucky para él, pero pensó que se había ganado el suficiente respeto como para, aunque sea, ser informado de la verdadera naturaleza de la muerte de sus padres.

Por lo menos Howard se había ganado eso y Tony no pensaba que el hombre fuera capaz de merecerse muchas cosas. Pero él y Steve habían sido amigos, o eso pensaba Tony. Se preguntó qué pensaría el anciano acerca del tratamiento que Steve había dado a su hijo, o si no le importaría considerando que él mismo nunca había tratado a Tony mejor. Si de algo estaba seguro Tony era que su padre no estaría satisfecho con la forma en que Steve manejó la noticia de su asesinato, o del asesinato de su esposa. Howard era una mierda con María, pero Tony sabía que, de alguna manera jodida y retorcida, se preocupaba por ella. Independientemente de los sentimientos de Howard, Tony decidió que ya ha tenido suficiente. Estaba cansado de que las personas más cercanas a él terminaran apuñalándolo por la espalda, abandonándolo, y luego reprendiéndolo por no confiar, como si tuviera una razón para confiar en alguien después de todo por lo que ha pasado. Y esa maldita carta de mierda que Rogers le escribió lo llevó al límite. Ya había tenido suficiente y ahora iba a obtener la venganza que bien se había ganado.

Encontrar y reclutar a Loki había sido un mero accidente, Tony había estado en una cafetería (más tiempo del necesario) debatiendo mentalmente sobre sus planes para atraer a los Vengadores fuera de Wakanda, cuando visualizó un perfil familiar. Al principio, pensó que la figura oscura era sólo alguien que se parecía a Loki, pero no, tan pronto como Tony prestó atención, supo que lo que estaba viendo era real, así que se deslizó y se sentó en un asiento frente al ahora divertido dios.

-Tony Stark-dice en un tono lento y arrastrado mientras lo mira de arriba abajo. - Ya no tienes esa tecnología sobre tu corazón -, señala.

\- Y no tienes tu cetro - rebate Tony, - pero podría conseguírtelo-.

Las cejas de Loki se levantan con genuina sorpresa antes de volver a someter su rostro a una máscara de fingida docilidad. -Por un precio, claro. Dudo que estés dispuesto a pagar el precio que te pida-, dice mientras sus labios se curvan en

una sonrisa casi cruel.

Loki se inclina hacia adelante y sonríe también, igual de cruel. -¿Qué tal la cabeza de Steve Rogers?- Pregunta Stark y la cara de Loki cae de nuevo en sorpresa, pero esta vez le cuesta más recuperar la compostura.

-Y yo aquí, pensando que tú y el buen capitán eran amigos - dice. Tony podía sentir su curiosidad, su necesidad de saber y juega con eso.

-Las cosas cambiaron-dice, encogiéndose de hombros como si eso no fuera gran cosa, cuando la verdad es que sí lo era.

Loki espera más explicaciones, pero cuando no llegan, habla. -Bueno, no me dejes esperando Stark, me encantaría saber qué destruyó a los Vengadores. He visto las noticias-.

Él suelta un afilado bufido, -De acuerdo con el público y Rogers soy yo la causa. Por supuesto, no se menciona el hecho de que Rogers básicamente le dijo al mundo que se fuera a la mierda cuando le pidieron que firmara algunas simples leyes, indudablemente es mi culpa. Hago de chivo expiatorio con facilidad y estoy cansado de eso. Pensé que si el público deseaba condenarme por haber destruido a los Vengadores, podría hacerlo de verdad- .

La intriga es clara en la cara de Loki, pero Tony no es lo suficientemente tonto como para pensar que su interés venía sin sus propias ataduras. Eventualmente Loki se convertiría en un problema para él, pero él derrotó al dios una vez, lo haría de nuevo. Sabía más sobre Loki y sus poderes que la mayoría de los otros, menos, tal vez, Bruce, y él no estaba allí por el momento para evitar que Tony hiciera lo que quisiera. Cuando llegara el momento, él lidiaría con Loki cualesquiera que fueran las consecuencias.

-Asumo que te gustaría mi ayuda en esta pequeña… misión tuya, entonces- Loki pregunta, su cabeza inclinada hacia un lado.

-Serías útil -, Tony dice algo evasivo. No quería sonar como si necesitara a Loki, incluso si estaba seguro de que lo necesitaba.

-¿Y por qué te ayudaría?-, Pregunta Loki. -Tú fuiste, después de todo, lo único que se interpuso entre mí y la victoria. Ninguno de los otros Vengadores es tan ingenioso como tú, y fuiste quien destruyó mi ejército.No veo por qué me inclinaría a ayudar-.

Tony sonríe y se reclina en su asiento, -Bueno, si no puedes vencerlos, úneteles. Además, lo dijiste tú mismo, soy ingenioso y soy inteligente y aquella vez aniquilé a tu ejército. Soy un recurso que no puedes darte el lujo de desaprovechar, especialmente porque dudo que Asgard te haya liberado- Se preguntó cómo Loki logró escapar y por qué estaba aquí ahora. En última instancia, no importaba, pero nosignifica que dejara de darle curiosidad. Si tenía suerte Loki explicaría lo que sucedió, pero no iba a contar con eso.

Loki deja escapar una sonrisa sorprendentemente triste, -Asgard es más. Sin embargo, tu argumento me intriga, incluso

si todavía no está claro lo que obtengo de este trato-.

Resiste el impulso de decirle que conseguiría mantener su libertad, al menos por el momento. En cambio, Tony se encoge de hombros, -Me ayudas, me inclinaré a ayudarte. Mi pedido es que te resistas a matar ochenta personas en dos días mientras intentas apoderarte del planeta nuevamente. Estaré encantado de ayudarte con otros objetivos-, dice.

Loki lo considera por un momento, -Quieres la cabeza de Rogers en una pica, pero no quieres vengarte del público que te ha agraviado. Interesante.-

-El público quiere conservar su icono nacional, puedo entenderlo incluso si me molesta. Además, matar a dicho icono nacional es venganza suficiente. Entonces, ¿vas a ayudar o no? Tengo cosas que hacer.-

Por un momento Loki procesa las palabras de Tony antes de asentir, -Considérame interesado, Stark. Quiero saber lo que tienes en mente, y a cambio me ayudarás a matar a mi hermano.-

Tony se toma un momento para considerar esto, principalmente porque no estaba seguro de que Thor pueda ser asesinado por un método humano común. -¿El que fuera contenido permanentemente es un convenio viable? Creo que matar a un dios podría ser un poco más de lo que puedo manejar-, explica cuando Loki levanta una ceja.

-No te preocupes, si me consigues ese cetro no seremos superados-.

Él asiente, -trato-.

w/w/w

Tony Stark le provocaba más que un poco de curiosidad a Loki y así había sido desde que se conocieron si era

honesto. Los humanos estaban debajo de él, pero este tenía todo lo que Loki siempre había deseado. Él tenía fama,

gloria, y su nombre escrito literalmente en el cielo. Este humano logró lo que él siempre quiso en una vida mucho más corta que la que tenía Loki y le hizo sentir curiosidad, especialmente cuando descubrió que Tony Stark no era el héroe que creía que era. Oh, él era noble absolutamente, incluso heroico, ¿pero un héroe? No, él ha vivido con un héroe toda su vida y la única vez que Thor alguna vez consideró vengarse fue por razones desinteresadas, generalmente para recuperar algún tipo de gloria para Asgard o para vengar a alguien querido. El deseo de venganza de Tony era del tipo que Loki prefería: un buen asesinato a la vieja escuela para demostrar que él no era el tipo de persona con la que quieres jugar. Y Loki estaría mintiendo si dijera que no estaba interesado en matar a Rogers el mismo. Encontró a todos los Vengadores desagradables y realmente se deleitaría en matar al menos a uno de ellos.

Se preguntó si también podría matar a Tony cuando todo terminara, pero algo le decía que el valeroso humano sería más difícil de matar de lo que él anticipaba. Entonces, en cambio, elige tomárselo con calma y observar a Tony operar, para ver de lo que era capaz el hombre. Lo primero que aprende es que Tony estaba increíblemente orientado a los detalles. Mira durante días como Tony ve una y otra vez la grabación de los Vengadores, observando como todos se mueven, tomando notas y ajustando las armas en su traje para combatir adecuadamente a sus anteriores compañeros de equipo. Toma notas sobre su indumentaria, encontrando puntos débiles en sus armaduras y se los dice a Loki, volviendo luego a trabajar en sus armas para abordar eso también.

Stark cuida meticulosamente los planes, en particular los planes para matar a Rogers, pero casi nada del resto del equipo se salva tampoco. -Estás evitando a la bruja-, señala Loki cuando Tony hace unas pocas notas sobre sus acciones, pero se centra en el resto del equipo.

-Será imposible atacar a Wanda, ella es más fuerte que todos nosotros sólo en los poderes-, dice desdeñosamente.

Loki se sienta y observa el terror que se extiende en la cara de Wanda Maximoff cuando se da cuenta de que acaba de matar a once personas en Lagos. -Creo que es fácil deshacernos de ella-, dice Loki, porque su debilidad, como la de Tony, era extremadamente fácil de leer. De hecho, tenían la misma: una conciencia.

Tony levanta la vista de sus notas con una expresión casi curiosa en el rostro, -¿Y qué, según tú, sería su debilidad? Vamos, dilo-.

Loki sonríe ampliamente-Su mente-. Tony levanta una ceja y la sonrisa de Loki se ensancha, -Tiene un poder increíble sí, pero esta verde, incontrolable. Todo lo que tienes que hacer para destruirla es hacerle creer que ha matado a alguien inocente. Mientras está distraída con su pequeña aflicción, mátala. La buena noticia es que ella no es la única que puede lanzar una ilusión-.

Casi no espera que Tony lo considere, pero lo hace, recostándose en el asiento y rebobinando la transmisión de video en donde se veía la reacción de Wanda en Lagos. La captura de la película esta pixelada y es difícil de ver, pero su expresión es suficiente para haber sido capturada en la cámara de mala calidad. La cabeza de Tony cae hacia un lado mientras considera sus opciones. -Muéstrame-, le dice a Loki.

Le tomaun poco de concentración, Loki siempre ha favorecido el verde y debido a esto sus hechizos han tomado naturalmente el color, pero él produce una energía roja alrededor de sus manos que parecía notablemente similar a la de Wanda. Tony asiente, -No se siente como el de ella, pero con algo de práctica estoy seguro de que puedes imitar las firmas mágicas lo suficientemente bien. Así es como se ven matemáticamente, si es de ayuda-, dice y le entrega un StarkPad con el funcionamiento matemático de las ondas de energía que Wanda emite.

Fueron bastante útiles, sí, entonces Loki comienza a manipular su energía para parecerse a la de Maximoff. Es un desafío, pero siempre le han gustado los desafíos y este no fue la excepción.

w/w/w

Cuando Tony irrumpe en un laboratorio de SHIELD, o tal vez era HYDRA ahora, quién coño sabe, y obtiene el cetro de Loki el dios no está contento cuando se lo entrega -¿Dónde está la piedra mental?- pregunta.

-En la cabeza de Visión. VIERNES, muéstrale un video -, dice y la IA cumple.

-Este no fue el trato-, le dice Loki, mirándolo como si estuviera poniendo a prueba su paciencia, pero Tony sólo rueda los ojos.

-Te dije que te conseguiría el cetro, eres tú el idiota que asumió que dicho cetro no fue manipulado-. Él señala y, para su sorpresa, Loki retrocede. Él le da a Tony una lenta y prolongada mirada una vez más antes de sonreír.

-Has engañado a un embaucador, no estoy contento pero puedo apreciar lo que hiciste, fue inteligente-, dice. Tony sonríe sin humor porque bueno, Loki iba a tener que acostumbrarse.

w/w/w

Tony Stark vivía una vida de lujo y Loki se estaba haciendo cada vez más aficionado. Los alimentos eran ricos, las camas eran suaves, y lo mejor de todo, Stark no conocía límites para la extravagancia. En Asgard nunca recibió nada de esto, siempre estaban enfocados en la magia y el combate e incluso cuando él tenía el beneficio de disfrutar de algunos lujos Thor siempre colgaba sobre su cabeza como una sombra oscura de pie delante de su sol.Ahora bien, Thor estaba fuera de escena, al menos momentáneamente, y podía disfrutar del momento.

Loki se sumerge en una bañera grande que se adapta fácilmente a su marco alto y escucha mientras las burbujas estallan alrededor de él. Recientemente había adquirido un gato (del que Tony parecía tan apegado como él) sólo porque quería ver por qué los humanos pensaban que eran mascotas aceptables. Tenían cosas similares en Asgard por supuesto, pero Fenrir era mucho más grande que cualquier perro humano y probablemente estaba mucho más dispuesto a comerse a sus dueños.

Descubrió que a él le gustaba el gato: los gatos, él lo había decidido, sabían lo que valían.A la gente le gustaba hablar sobre los perros y la lealtad, pero los perros dedican su lealtad a casi cualquier persona que tenga la mitad de cerebro como para acariciarlos. A los gatos, por otro lado, sólo les gustaban los que eran dignos de su afecto y Loki descubrió que esa era una cualidad mucho más valiosa que la lealtad ciega.Tony le había dicho entonces que también le gustaban más los gatos que los perros, -son solitarios, dijo, y podía apreciar un animal al que le gustara el espacio tanto como él.

Se unieron por su apreciación hacia Wyrd[1, principalmente porque el nombre del gato se aplicaba a la situación a la que sus enemigos estaban a punto de llegar. El destino, después de todo, tenía la costumbre de ponerse al día con todos.

Cuando Loki oye que tocan la puerta del baño, mueve los dedos hacia ella y deja que la puerta se abra por su propia cuenta. Tony se para detrás, levantando una ceja cuando ve a Loki descansando en la bañera. -Podrías haber dicho que estabas ocupado-, dice.

Loki sonríe, -Estoy apenas ocupado, me estoy relajando. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Stark?-, Pregunta en un lento y perezoso tono de voz. Pasa una mano por sus mechones mojados y no se pierde la forma en que los ojos de Tony siguen

el movimiento con más que curiosidad en sus ojos. Hmm.

-¿Has conseguido imitar la firma mágica de Wanda?-, Pregunta, sólo negocios, como siempre. Decepcionante pero no sorprendente. Tony tenía una gran aptitud para concentrarse cuando quería, incluso si Loki tenía el deseo de poner a prueba eso. Apenas tenía respeto por los humanos, pero sí tenía curiosidad sobre este en particular. Tony Stark, el humano que tenía todo lo que podías pedir, como Loki había tenido en Asgard, pero aún quería más incluso antes de que gravitara hacia un plan de venganza. Loki ha prestado atención a los gestos de Stark y sabía que el hombre siempre estaba hambriento de algo más, algo nuevo, algo... emocionante. Los humanos eran inconsecuentes, incluso patéticos, pero este ser humano en particular estaba por encima de ese irritante salvajismo que impregnaba a la mayoría de la humanidad. Y tenía un lado más oscuro del que Loki quería ver más. Stark definitivamente valía su curiosidad por lo menos.

Él extiende su mano desde la bañera y llama fácilmente la firma de energía de Wanda, algo que ahora era una segunda naturaleza para él gracias a la práctica. La magia siempre ha sido su fuerte, sin importar qué tan bueno era en el combate. El engaño es donde estaba realmente dotado y la mirada en la cara de Tony le dice que está impresionado. -No te veas tan sorprendido, Stark-, Loki dice mientras Wyrd salta de la repisa a la mano de Loki para examinar la energía que se extingue justo cuando el gato la alcanza. El gato, confundido por lo que acaba de pasar, se para sobre las patas traseras para olfatear la mano de Loki, tratando de descubrir a dónde fue la energía -La magia es mi especialidad, y también lo es engañar a la gente. No es sorprendente que logre hacer coincidir la firma-, señala.

-Igualar exactamentela firma sigue siendo impresionante-, dice Tony, -No pensé que fuera posible-.

Loki sonríe, -No lo es, pero tus máquinas no pueden captar la sensación intuitiva de alguien que imita tu magia y dudo que Maximoff sea capaz de detectarlo tampoco. Ella no ha estado expuesta a la magia aparte de la suya ¿Correcto?-, pregunta. El gato presiona sus patas delanteras contra el antebrazo de Loki y huele la palma de su mano, finalmente decidiendo que el agua era más interesante que la luz roja que su mano acababa de sujetar, y la lame. La lengua del gato era más áspera de lo que Loki pensó que habría sido, pensó que los animales tendrían lenguas más suaves gracias a sus experiencias con los perros lamiendo sus manos, pero el gato había demostrado que estaba equivocado. No le importa.

-No que yo sepa-, dice Tony, con los ojos clavados en los pálidos y expuestos antebrazos de Loki. Los humanos eran vergonzosamente fáciles de atraer, Loki lo sabía. Mueve su brazo, sacudiendo suavemente al animal fuera de él y recibe una mala mirada del gato por sus esfuerzos.

-Fantástico. Entonces es poco probable que sepa que estoy manipulando su magia-, dice mientras su miembro entra de nuevo al agua de la bañera.

Tony se lame los labios mientras examina a Loki allí sólo por un momento antes de regresar a su impasible estado. -Genial, entonces la matamos primero. No voy a arriesgarme a que descubra nuestra trama y le cuente a todos y que todo el maldito mundo se entere de lo que estamos haciendo, ella tiene demasiado poder como para considerar hacer algo más.-

Loki asiente, -Elimina a la amenaza más grande primero-, dice. Tony asiente con la cabeza -Exactamente-. Loki se pregunta si Tony sabría que él era la mayor amenaza.

w/w/w

Tony es sólo humano, así que no se lo podía culpar por encontrar atractivo a Loki. No es como si él fuera el único, muchos otros encontraban a Loki atractivo también, incluso había encontrado una extraña página web en línea donde lo idolatraban y le hacían seguimiento, de la que absolutamente no le iba a decir nada. Le gustaba que lo consideraran atractivo, Tony lo veía cada vez que su cara estúpida lo delataba, y él no estaba como para darle más combustible al dios para su arrogancia y deseo de ser adorado.

Dicho esto, hizo un gran esfuerzo para mantener las cosas nítidas y de negocios. Él no era un tonto total, si hacía algo tan estúpido como complacer los intentos de Loki de seducirlo, todo estaba destinado a ir terriblemente. En cambio, se enfoca en Wanda, (sus patrones de viaje, atrayéndola fuera de Wakanda, una tarea que resultó ser sorprendentemente fácil gracias a Loki) y matarla de forma rápida y eficiente. Él pensó que esto sería más duro, planear un asesinato, pero no fue realmente difícil en absoluto. Se preguntó qué decía eso de él, el poder planear matar a alguien tan fácilmente. Loki le dice que no importa.

-Seres humanos, apenas valen la vida que les dan-, dice. -Maximoff no es la excepción. Ella ni siquiera es inteligente. Un simple indicio de su hermano muerto y la imbécil patética deja la seguridad de Wakanda para dirigirse directamente a su muerte-, Loki le dice a través de los comunicadores que estaban usando. Tomó un poco esfuerzo hacer que estos trabajaran en torno a la magia de Loki, especialmente cuando estaba entusiasmado, pero él lo manejó.

-Encantador-, dice Tony, -Es bueno saber lo valiosa que es mi vida para ti. No es que esperara menos, supongo-. Intentó dominar el mundo una vez; no era como que Tony esperara que Loki fuera un brillante faro de fibra moral.

Loki resopla, -Oh, relájate. Tú... tienesalgo-, dice Loki en voz baja y atractiva que tiene a Tony sacudiendo la cabeza para aclararla. Estaban aquí para matar a alguien, no para coquetear. -Me interesa saber cómo lograste tu éxito. Me gustaría ser amado y adorado como tú eres. O eras-.

-La adoración es fácil de conseguir-, le dice Tony, -Todo lo que tienes que hacer es tener algo que la gente quiera. O algunas cosas. Tengo aspecto, dinero, inteligencia. Todo lo que las personas valoran aquí y en combinación, bueno, la adoración estaba destinada a seguir-. Es fácil ganar a la gente cuando quieren follar contigo, competir contra ti, o ser tú. Realmente no importaba lo que la gente dijera, recibías atención de todos modos. ¿Cómo era el dicho?... ninguna publicidad es mala publicidad, eso es todo. Y parecía verdad. Nunca importó cuántas personas dijeron cosas desagradables sobre Tony, lo único que parecía conseguirle eran más fanáticos.

-Sabes que todo se desvanecerá tan pronto como las personas descubran lo que estás haciendo, ¿verdad?-, Pregunta Loki.

Tony se encoge de hombros, -La adoración nunca fue mi objetivo, es tuyo. Todo lo que quería era inventar cosas- Él

podría haber vivido una vida de soledad en las colinas por todo lo que le importaba, pero obviamente Loki no está de acuerdo porque ríe.

-Oh Tony, ni siquiera serías tú si todo lo que tuvieras fueran tus máquinas. Eres mucho más que eso-, dice en un tono divertido. Loki hace el comentario de forma directa y claramente sin pensarlo, pero se queda con él, dándole vueltas en la cabeza mientras atraían a Wanda más hacia su trampa.

Eres mucho más que eso.

w/w/w

Matar a Wanda Maximoff fue sorprendentemente fácil. Tony pensó que con su nivel de poder matarla sería casi imposible, pero Loki tenía razón, su debilidad era su mente. Atraerla con la posibilidad de que su hermano no muriera después de todo sólo para distraerla amplificando su arrebato de poder y engañarla haciéndole creer que mató a tres personas más resultó ser una manera eficaz para mantenerla ocupada. No vio venir a Tony hasta que fue demasiado tarde y, afortunadamente para Tony, Loki profirió una ilusionó de él, haciendo parecer que había más de un Tony en la escena, de modo que ella no tenía idea de a cuál atacar.

Loki lo mira mientras él mira su gabinete de licor. Estaba vacío, por supuesto, dejó de beber hace algún tiempo, pero todavía tenía antojos con frecuencia. -¿Realmente hiciste algo malo?-, Pregunta Loki y se vuelve para mirarlo.

-Te das cuenta de que acabamos de cometer un asesinato, ¿verdad?-, Inquiere, preguntándose si Loki realmente estaba despreocupado por matar a alguien.

-Estoy al tanto, sí-, dice secamente Loki. -Pero has matado a muchos terroristas, Wanda comenzó como parte de HYDRA, así que no veo ninguna diferencia real-.

-Sí, excepto que ella dejó esa vida. Ella no tenía exactamente una historia de origen que fuera diferente a la mía-, señala. Excepto que nunca lo llamaron terrorista ni siquiera cuando se lo había ganado.

-Bueno, ella ni siquiera era la mitad del héroe que eras tú. Salvaste al mundo, lo más memorable que ella hizo fue arrojarte autos en una pista de aterrizaje de algún tipo y matar a once personas en Lagos. Digo esto como alguien que lo ve desde afuera-, dice Loki, -Lo que significa que es mucho más probable que yo capte lo que a la gente realmente le importa y ve-.

-Era un aeropuerto y todos estuvimos involucrados en esa pelea-, dice débilmente porque Loki no se equivocó al sugerir que Wanda fue una parte clave en la escalada de esa pelea.

-Di todo lo que necesites para tratar de hacer parecer que su vida valía la pena, pero no es así-, dice Loki con indiferencia.

Tony entrecierra los ojos, -Se ve un poco mal de ti juzgar a Wanda por sus fracasos cuando fuiste tú el que intentó y no logró dominar el mundo-, dice.

Loki pone los ojos en blanco, -Simplemente puse mi fe en un mal ejército, Wanda era una villana inútil. Tenía el poder de arruinar todo, podría haberlo gobernado todo y en su lugar mató a algunas personas por accidente y lanzó berrinches como una niña. Potencial desperdiciado-, dice Loki, sacudiendo la cabeza.

w/w/w

La conciencia de Stark estaba poniendo de los nervios a Loki, así que opta por enfrentarlo. -Si te vas a sentir culpable por todo esto, no estás preparado para la venganza-, afirma sin ambages. -Y si te sientes culpable no me sirves. ¿Qué es lo que te niegas a soltar?-

Tony lo mira, obviamente enojado. -Mi humanidad, cabrón-.

Él pone los ojos en blanco, -Humanidad. Ustedes los humanos son tan egocéntricos, no son los únicos seres que sienten, y el sentimiento no niega la capacidad de dañar a las personas sin preocuparse. Siento cosas todo el tiempo y no me importa cuando hiero a la gente; no son mutuamente excluyentes. Acepta eso o quítate de mi camino-.

Esto le saca una áspera risa, -¿Fuera de tu camino? Ni siquiera tendrías un camino sin mí, Loki. Harías bien en recordar eso-, dice en un tono sucinto e implacable. Loki sonríe, satisfecho de ver que llegó a Tony.

-Te lastimaron. No hay nada de malo en hacer que las personas paguen por lo que te han hecho, haciéndoles sentir lo que tú sentiste. Se han ganado eso-, le dice a Tony. Puede ver la forma en que el fuego se refleja en los ojos de Tony, cómo logra encender de nuevo esa llama casi extinguida. Siente la emoción agitarse en su pecho mientras considera lo que Tony podría hacer bajo su influencia. Toda esta riqueza, inteligencia y poder que Tony tiene a su disposición... oh, eso es tentador. Muy tentador. Y Tony mismo, ciertamente, no era un mal premio de consolación cuando no estaba enojado. Loki se aseguraría de que nunca se sintiera culpable por complacer sus caprichos de nuevo, no cuando tenían tanto potencial. -Rogers te mintió sobre la muerte de tus padres, a él no le importaba un comino, sólo se preocupaba por él mismo. Deja que el castigo se ajuste al crimen-, dice Loki en un tono cruel y duro.

Algo pasa en la mente de Tony, Loki lo ve en la forma en que todo su cuerpo se ilumina y una sonrisa se extiende por sus facciones. -Deja que el castigo se ajuste al crimen...-, murmura.

Loki asiente, -Sí. La culpa es una emoción para los débiles, estás mejor sin ella-, engatusa.

Tony se para, -El crimen no fue un asesinato-, dice, y Loki abre la boca para tratar de convencer a Tony de que mate a Rogers, pero es interrumpido antes de que pueda decir nada. -El crimen fue mentir acerca de las circunstancias de un asesinato, y mentir por omisión al no decirme que ocurrió un asesinato en absoluto-.Tony hace una pausa lenta y deliberada. -¿Qué tan efectivas son tus ilusiones?- Pregunta.

A donde sea que Tony fuera con esto, Loki tenía curiosidad. -Los humanos no podrían detectarlos si no supieran que están allí. Incluso si lo hicieran, serían casi imposibles de ver ¿Por qué lo preguntas? -, Pregunta inocentemente, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado mientras mira a Tony. Él era bajo para las medidas de un humano, como Loki era bajo para ser un Gigante de Hielo, pero ambos compensaban su falta de estatura en personalidades interesantes.

Su pregunta le gana otra pausa. -Dijiste que quieres ser adorado, que la gente se eche a tus pies, que te adoren. ¿Qué harías si te digo que puedo conseguirte todo eso, incluso de Thor?-.

Sus cejas se elevan, -Estoy escuchando, Stark. Más te vale que esto sea bueno-, dice en un tono bajo que podría ser peligroso o sedoso dependiendo de cómo Tony lo tome. A juzgar por la expresión de su cara Tony percibió ambas detrás de sus palabras.

-La adoración es fácil, todo lo que necesitas hacer es tener algo que la gente quiera, y todos aman al Capitán América. Nadie ni siquiera necesita saber que está muerto porque, por lo que ellos saben, él no lo está. Él serás tú, y así obtendrás todo lo que siempre quisiste-, dice, los ojos brillantes con su nueva idea.

Loki sonríe lenta y deliberadamente, -Eres un genio-.

w/w/w

Secuestrar al Capitán América no fue tan difícil como Loki pensó que sería. Atraerlo de Wakanda tomó un poco de trabajo, pero todo lo que Tony y él tuvieron que hacer al final fue dejar caer algunas pistas sobre lo que HYDRA le había hecho a Bucky Barnes. Tony incluso se volvió un poco creativo allí y Loki tuvo que apreciar su pequeño florecimiento.

-¿Estás loco?- Steve le pregunta, luchando por liberarse de sus ataduras. No lo haría, Loki las había encantado de manera que apretaran más cada vez que se movía. Si no le estuvieran cortando las muñecas para este momento, se sorprendería.

-Muy probablemente, sí,- dice, dando vueltas alrededor de Steve,sintiendo la vida del cuerpo que estaba a punto de extinguir.

-No te saldrás con la tuya, te detuvimos una vez y lo haremos nuevamente-, dice Steve en un tono que era demasiado desafiante para su gusto.

-¿Y quién crees que te salvará?-, Pregunta Loki, arqueando una ceja.

-Alguien tiene que notar que no estoy, Tony lo notará-. Loki tiene que reírse de eso, echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras lo hace. -¿Qué tiene de gracioso eso? Ayudó a impedir que te apoderas del mundo una vez, lo hará de nuevo-, dice Steve en un tono áspero y duro.

-Oh, patético tonto, Tony es la razón por la que estás aquí-, dice, parándose frente a Steve para ver bien su cara mientras se cuela la noticia. Se decepciona cuando Steve sólo se ve confundido.

-¿Cómo Tony es la razón por la que estoy aquí?-, Pregunta.

Loki gira sus ojos dramáticamente. -Dios mío, vaya que eres tonto. Tony es bastante magnífico, ya sabes, una vez que lo sacas de esa molesta conciencia suya. Es como... un tigre dormido, a sólo un fuerte golpe de levantarse y maltratar a alguien. Desafortunadamente para ti, tú fuiste quien lo golpeó. En realidad, te hiciste esto a ti mismo, con lo de guardar secretos y demás-, dice casualmente. Loki no pudo decir que se sintió mal por Rogers. Sabía lo que era que las personas más cercanas a ti te mientan sobre tu familia, sobre cómo llegó a estar en esa situación. Es un crimen imperdonable, mentir sobre algo tan importante como la familia. Loki luchó toda su vida para pertenecer a una sociedad en la que nunca debería haber estado, y Tony pasó toda su vida siendo adorado por una sociedad a la que sobrepasaba de muchas maneras, sólo para que un bufón disfrazado de bandera lo arruinara para él con sus mentiras y engaños.

Cada uno de ellos merecía lo que obtuvieron y algo más. Merecen ser olvidados por la historia, borrados por las mentiras que contaron y las vidas que arruinaron. Tony y Loki, fueron retratados como los malos, pero lo único que hicieron fue reaccionar ante el engaño, hicieron lo que cualquiera haría realmente. Si no fuera por las mentiras que les dijeron, nunca se habrían pasado del límite...

-No-, dice Steve, atrayendo la atención de Loki hacia él. -No, Tony no te ayudaría a conquistar el mundo, eso es... él no haría eso-.

Él niega con la cabeza, -Oh, Tony no tiene intención de conquistar el mundo y yo tampoco la verdad. Tengo algo mejor. Verás, la intención de Tony nunca ha sido destruirelmundo, su intención es destruirtumundo-.

w/w/w

Si Tony era honesto, había querido matar al Capitán América toda su vida. Su padre lo comparó con el Cap desde que nació, utilizándolo como una herramienta de medición para señalar dónde él fallaba durante diecisiete malditos años, antes de que ese imbécil finalmente fuera asesinado. E incluso cuando Howard murió, no podía escapar del Capitán América y del legado de mierda de su padre. Lo siguió hasta que la leyenda volvió a la vida para atormentarlo un poco más. Si era malo que Howard le dijera que nunca daría la talla,que se lo dijera el Capitán de verdad era peor, y tuvo que sufrir una buena década de eso.Nunca arriesgarías tu vida por la de otros, le había dicho el Cap, él lo hizo pero no fue suficiente porque entonces el estándar había vuelto a cambiar.

Entonces Tony cometió demasiados errores y nunca reconoció sus acciones, era demasiado imprudente. Así que Tony se disculpa por Ultron -su culpa- y trata de trabajar con la ley que tanto amaba el Capitán América, pero luego el maldito estándar volvió a moverse. Oh, estaba bien ser imprudente e ignorar la ley si eras el jodido Capitán América, pero si eras Tony Stark, estaba mal. Bueno, que se jodan Steve y sus estándares de mierda. Era hora de que finalmente muriera para que Tony pudiera obtener un poco de paz en su vida. Por una vez, el Capitán América sería algo bueno para él, algo de lo que podría estar orgulloso y alguien con el que conectar, pero eso sólo pasaría porque el querido Cap no sería el Cap en absoluto. Sería Loki con la imagen de Cap. Y oh, Tony esperaba eso con ansias.

Cuando entra en la habitación encuentra a Steve atado a una silla, Loki está recostado en un sofá, que probablemente conjuró, a un lado. Parece estar cómodo, como un rey descansando en su trono. Era una imagen atractiva. –Tony-, dice Steve, con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa. -No puedes hacer esto-.

Puso los ojos en blanco, -¿Desde cuándo escucho las figuras de autoridad?-, Pregunta.

-Este no eres tú-, Steve intenta, pero Tony sólo se ríe.

-¿Este no soy yo? Es curioso, pensé que pensabas que era más imprudente, sin corazón y egoísta que los villanos que perseguíamos. ¿No es eso lo que martilleaste en mi cabeza durante años? Te empecinaste más conmigo que con Red Skull y él era un jodido nazi. ¿Qué diablos creías que yo obtendría de eso?- Ciertamente no es que él fuera rayos de sol y arcoíris. Habló con Loki al respecto una vez y el señaló que la mayor parte de la culpa de Tony nunca vino de él mismo, era casi todo por la forma en que Steve lo había tratado.

No fue tan tonto como para tomar la palabra de Loki a pecho; Loki es un dios tramposo y estaba interesado en ver a Tony ir al lado oscuro, pero no estaba equivocado. Tony estaba contento de reconocer sus errores, pero estaba cansado de que le echaran la culpa de todo lo que salió mal con los Vengadores, no cuando él era sólo un hombre y se suponía que eran un equipo de nueve. Todos tenían responsabilidad por lo que salió mal, no solo él. Y ni siquiera era el único egoísta e imprudente lo que añadía un insulto a la herida; Steve era igual de egoísta e imprudente, pero estaba bien cuando él hacía todas las mismas cosas que Tony y ni siquiera tenía que disculparse. Se salió con la suya diciendo 'lo siento, te lastimaron' en lugar de 'lo siento, te lastimé'. Tony ni siquiera recibió el perdón cuando sus disculpas fueron genuinas, pero Steve recibió el perdón sin ninguna disculpa. Estaba cansado de eso, y estaba cansado de vivir a la sombra de un hombre que no valía la imagen que tenía.

Steve Rogers tenía la imagen de un dios y Tony tenía la intención de asegurarse de que un verdadero dios disfrutara de eso.

-No eres tan egoísta-, dice Steve en voz baja, tratando de apelar a la razón, supuso Tony.

Pero ya ha visto la razón, y ya ha hecho las paces con lo que estaba a punto de hacer. No hay nada de malo en hacer que las personas paguen por lo que te han hecho, haciéndoles sentir como tú lo hiciste. Se han ganado eso… Las palabras de Loki flotan de nuevo en su cabeza y él sonríe. -Siempre he sido egoísta, Steve, pero tú también-.

-Nunca he sido un villano-, dijo Steve bruscamente y Tony resopla.

-Por favor, la única diferencia entre un héroe y un villano es que un villano al menos está dispuesto a admitir que lucha por sí mismo. Es el héroe que afirma que su necesidad de probar algo es noble-, le dice. Steve podría haber respondido a eso, pero Tony nunca lo sabría porque saca un arma de su cinturón y le dispara a Steve en la cabeza. Ha jugado el juego de 'conversa con el villano hasta que puedas escapar de tus ataduras' demasiadas veces cuando estaba en el otro extremo de las cosas como para empezar a caer en él. Dispara una segunda vez para asegurarse de que en realidad estaba muerto, otra lección aprendida de personas que simplemente no morían.

Loki lo mira en estado de shock antes de comenzar a reír suavemente y aplaudir, -Bien hecho, Stark. No esperaba que fueras tan rápido. Pensé que podrías jugar un poco con tu comida-, dice.

Tony niega con la cabeza, -Prefiero mi comida fresca, no congelada-. Loki deja escapar una risa aguda por el ridículo chiste[2, levantándose de su posición en el sofá y tendiéndole la mano a Tony. Él la toma y con eso se van.

w/w/w

Está acurrucado bajo el brazo de Steve (Loki realmente) mirando a las cámaras tomarles fotos en la conferencia de prensa que, para el público, era el final de la "Guerra Civil", como lo llamaron los medios. Tony sonríe porque el mundo no tenía idea de lo que estaba por venir, él y Loki tenían planes y el único que medianamente sospechaba era T'Challa, que estaba a un mundo de distancia tratando con sus propios problemas.

El mundo era su patio de recreo y Tony tenía la intención de disfrutarlo con un igual a su lado por primera vez en su vida.

w/w/w

Los mortales eran tan tontos, pensó Loki, pero Tony era mucho más que un simple ser humano. Él era un dios por derecho propio y Loki tenía la intención de tratarlo como tal. El mundo debería haber sido suyo desde el principio y estaría condenado si no fuera de Tony al final.

Él mira a Tony, que estaba sonriendo a las cámaras interpretando bien su papel y lo único que lamenta es no haber visto su potencial la primera vez que se conocieron en la Torre Stark. Podrían haber tenido todo lo que siempre quisieron más prontamente. Sin embargo, el tiempo no era una preocupación para un dios, y Loki conocía muchos hechizos para asegurarse de que Tony nunca tuviera que apartarse de su lado.

 **FIN**

w/w/w

Y eso es todo, espero que te haya gustado, me disculpo por cualquier error gramatical que se me haya pasado corregirjeje es mi primera traducción y la primera vez que publíco además, estoy contenta con el resultado y espero haber cumplido tus expectativas. Estaría bien que si sabes inglés vayas y leas el original :DTal vez traduzca más trabajos en un futuro cercano, hasta entonces ¡Feliz Navidad y Año nuevo!

[1] Wyrd es el nombre del gatito que Loki adquirió, es un sinónimo de weird, cuyo significado como sustantivo es "el destino de una persona" a eso hace referencia la autora cuando dice "principalmente porque el nombre del gato se aplicaba a la situación a la que sus enemigos estaban a punto de llegar. El destino, después de todo, tenía la costumbre de ponerse al día con todos." :D

[2] Por si alguien no entendió, el chiste es que Tony dijo"Prefiero mi comida fresca, no congelada" haciendo referencia a la época en la que el Capi estuvo congelado y eso, ¿si me hice entender? ¿Alguien no entendió? Jaja según yo es buenísimo, me reí demasiado, ¿soy la única?


End file.
